mytholgicalextendeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Omega
Jason Omega is perhaps by far unstoppable. He is the destroyer of life in the universe. As one of the Fathering Five of Atlantean Mythology he is considered the most powerful of all and has wiped out more previous deities and universes than any deity ever known. The Omega is the literal meaning of the end of all things. However he is still forced upon the will of his benevolent mother and his malevolent father that he must obey is youngest brother who is the Alpha. 'History' The Omega's origins go back to trillions of universes's ago. When is Mother (Paradox) and his Father (Zenos) had existed in the Place where even nothingness wasn't, they bore five children. The Five children had no names for they had not received their powers until they all were born. The youngest daughter created 5 rods each of different length to decide who has what powers. The middle child drew the first rod and the child was called the Gamma or the energy of existence. The second oldest child drew out a smaller straw than the Gamma's. This Child was called the Delta or the Cosmos, and since his naming the big bang erupted creating the cosmos in all of it's wonder and beauty. The youngest daughter then drew her rod and she was called the Beta or the matter of the all we know. Two rods were left The youngest and oldest wanted both to have the power of creation. The youngest however split the the eldest straw in half and took the longer of the two. the youngest was then called the Alpha and he was to lead the five children as the ruling omnipotent. The eldest was given the name Omega or the destroyer. The Alpha then told his sisters to construct a planet that would contain the first life. However the first life was simple and lacked intellect and the alpha despised it. He then told the Omega to destroy it so he could start over. Omega then wiped them out due to their imperfection. This cycle became known as a cruel irony for life was considered inferior and must always be recreated to fail again. Many generations of life later then created the first intelligence. However they were became chaotic and decided to follow Zenos who was later renamed by the Alpha as Nightmare for Zenos is the essence of evil in form that could tear apart other evil deities from all other mythologies with ease for even Satan himself would be shatter in the presence of evil itself. The Alpha ordered their destruction and they were consumed. 'The Creation of the Tools of Power' The Alpha was enraged that his lifeforms had chosen his father to worship and not him or his mother. He collected the five together and told them that they must imprison their father for when Last lifeforms had worshiped him his power had increased. The Alpha feared for his creations that they would never worship him as long as he was able to influence them. The Beta and Gamma then created a great prison and the Delta created a dimension which could house Nightmare for all eternity. They then created weapons of power which would be used as keys to seal in their father for all time. The Alpha created a Spear of Creation. The Beta created the Axe of Matter. The Gamma, Arrow of Energy, and the Delta the Anvil of the Cosmos. In secret away from the Alpha's eyes the Omega Forged the Sword of Annihilation. With this tool he could wipe out entire galaxy's or vaporize entire armies with a single wave of his sword. He considered though it's greatest ability was to be able wipe a god from existence forever. Nightmare's Imprisonment Nightmare was told to have been torn away from his domain like a paper being torn in thy hand. His essence was then thrown into the great prison they constructed ( later known as The Lock). When the Alpha came to the first stone seal he stuck his spear in and twisted it before pulling it out so that it would create the first barrier that would hold him down. The Beta Came with her axe and split the rock creating the seal which would make the siding around the prison forever able to hold Nightmare's essence. The Gamma took her arrow of power and shot an energy web on top of the Lock's entrance to make pain in Nightmare whenever he tried to escape. The Delta then took his anvil and formed a dimension in which Nightmare could dwell in. Now all that was left was to fill in the crack that a bit of Nightmare was trying to escape from. Refusal "Omega!, The Alpha called. The Omega appeared next to him. The Alpha continued with Haste, " Hurry and seal our father in before he escapes." The Omega remembered that the Alpha had cheated him of his right of power and turned from him and walked away stating, " If you are so terrified of being forgotten, then you seal him up, he's your problem now". Omegaaa!!! the Alpha screamed in rage but was it was to late a fragment of Nightmare escaped. That fragment would for universe's to come would tempt others into doing evil and be given a name to symbolize his Nature of Existence has Zeke. 'Personality & Appearance' When Jason Omega walks among mortals he is the spitting image of a succesful Nazi master race. He appears extremely handsome but has cracks all over his body which glow green due to his sword's center that runs down the shaft of the blade to its so called tip. Jason Omega condidered by the Soverign Seven as Sarchastic, Cold, Ruthless, Pschotic Killer. Jason claimes however that they are wrong. He claims he that he is Comical, Mortal Warm, and an Ambitous Assassian. Famous Jason Omega Quote "You foolish Immortals, I am the Omega, you claim to be immortal, but you are mistaken. "You have limited immortality, only pure immortals like the Soverign Seven are truly immortal, and even the strongest can fall by my hand. "You can fight but you will fail, for although you have delayed the inevitable you can't stop it. "Yes, "You can slow me down but, you cannot stop me." Jason Omega To the godly victims of his blade. The Demon Encounter Nearly 2 universes before this one we humans currently live in. the Alpha created a new form of life which existed in both form and spirit. Their form changed with their actions for they believed in Zeke's words of how to live. Yet it is noted that because of their evil ways that they were to be schedualed by the Alpha to be destroyed. The Omega was now really getting tired of just destroying the universe in a single blow so he went down in a form more like their own. He fought with his sword in and after 3000 years he slaughtered every last one. The Omega had enjoyed every moment of it because he had killed with his sword not his power. The Akcyote Furthermore Freeman23 has yet to finish Jason Omega's Bio but his legacy will continue for generations to come.